RWBYtale: Team PAUS (Pause)
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: A few Undertale characters, RWBY style. Hope you enjoy. Respective franchises belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

RWBYtale: Team PAUS (Pause)

* * *

Basically, my take on the RWBYverse versions of a few UT characters. The title PAUS it to indicate that the team is composed of Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne and Sans, but the story will involve other characters. My first fanfic so constructive criticism _is_ welcome, but please be nice. Also, sorry for any OOCness, grammar mistakes or anything else that might make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrivals and Environments

"SANS!" Papyrus screeched, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED PACKING UP YOUR STUFF, YET? WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT!

"c'mon bro." Sans replied to his brother. "it's almost 12 in the afternoon. gimme another hour or so and I'll have a couple shirts packed. maybe."

"SANS! PACK UP YOUR STUFF _NOW_!"

"zzzzzzzzzz"

"SANS, YOU CAN EITHER PACK UP YOUR STUFF NOW OR I CAN THROW AWAY THE SECRET STASH OF KETCHUP YOU KEEP TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME. I KNOW WHERE IT IS."

"…..zzzzzzzzzz"

"THINK I'M BLUFFING NOW, DO YOU?"

Papyrus went over to Sans's closet and opened it. He then took off the sawed off wooden panel that revealed a hole that was filled with, would you believe it, around two dozen bottles of ketchup.

"YOU TRULY NEED TO FIND SOMEWHERE A BIT LESS OBVIOUS, SANS. GIVE THE GREAT PAPAYRUS A CHALLENGE THAT HE WOULD CONSIDER WORTHY. NOW START PACKING YOUR STUFF! I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS."

 _*2 seconds later*_

Sans had packed his shirts, pants, socks, and everything else that was his. Even his suitcase was packed in a second suitcase. Meanwhile, the skeleton-semblance user himself was sitting down, slumped against the wall. The locks of long, brown hair that stuck out from underneath his hood were dripping with sweat. He was wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Not to mention gasping and panting like a vacuum being switched between the reverse and normal function again and again.

"well-* _huff…huff_ -I got my exercise in * _huff…..huff*_ for one lifetime. * _huff…..huff_ "

"EXCELENT. NOW, LET'S BE OFF. UNDYNE AND AGSORE WILL BE EXPECTING US TO BE THERE BEFORE THEM."

With that, Papyrus grabbed the handles of his luggage and started out the door. He stopped, however when he did not hear Sans's footsteps behind him.

"SANS, WHY ARE YOU NOT MOV-" He stopped his sentence when he saw Sans still slumped against the wall, asleep.

"UGH! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT BEING FORCED TO, BROTHER?"

 _*A few minutes later*_

Papyrus was walking down the street with luggage in tow, grumbling.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTLEY HUMILIATING. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MUST SUFFER THESE TYPES OF EXPERIANCES BECAUSE OF YOU, SANS."

Papyrus was currently dragging his luggage along the sidewalk. Tied to it was Sans's luggage….and Sans himself, still sleeping. Naturally, this drew attention. Some people whispered. Some giggled. Some just stared. The attention was various, basically.

This continued on until they reached the landing station. That was when Sans had woken up.

"*Yawn* hey, bro. we here already? quick trip."

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! IT WAS NOWHERE NEAR A "QUICK TRIP"! I SWEAR YOU COULD SLEEP TROUGH AN EARTHQUAKE."

"ah, c'mon bro. that's not true. an earthquake would be too much. It would…..rattle my bones."

"ARGH! SANS, IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE JOKES, THEN AT LEAST MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!"

"really? do you really want me to? if that's the case, then-"

"NO! WAIT! ON SECOND THOUGHT, NEVERMIND! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! _YOU_ DON'T SAY ANYTHING! NOT ONE WORD!"

Sans was tempted to say something like, "What about all the words other than 'anything not one word'?" but he decided it was best to stop there, which was the better idea because they both heard a voice ring across the station.

"Hey, punks!"

They both looked from where the voice came from. What they saw was a high-school girl wearing a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black high heal leather boots. Her luggage was two duffel bags. Behind her was a high-school boy wearing almost the opposite type of clothing _she_ was wearing. His attire was a simple pink, button-down t-shirt with a floral pattern. He was wearing blue jeans as well, but these almost seemed a size bigger than his. He had one regularly sized suitcase dragging along behind him. You could tell from the ears and gills on the girl and the horns on the boy that they were both Faunus. The first a fish and the other a goat.

"AH! UNDYNE. ASGORE. EXCELLENT TO SEE YOU'VE ARRIVED SAFELY."

"Whaddya mean by that Papyrus?" Undyne wondered, "You think I wouldn't be alright?"

"AH, YOU'RE RIGHT. THIS CITY IS RATHER PEACEFUL TODAY."

"So you're saying that the town has to be peaceful for me to be safe, is that it?"

"WHAT? NO! I MEAN…..WELL….." Papyrus was quickly realizing how downhill this conversation was going. He tried to think of something to say that would change the way the conversation was going, but thankfully he didn't have too.

"Ahh, c'mon Papyrus! You know I'm just messin' with ya!" Undyne brought Papyrus into a headlock and noogied him.

"AH! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE FUTURE HUNTER!"

Asgore looked upon the couple and chuckled. "Ah, yes….all is correct with the universe and the sun sets in the west."

"Sorry, Papyrus." Undyne stopped the noogie-ing (Did I write that correctly?), "Forgot you don't like your perfect hairstyle ruined. Sorry 'bout that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DIDN'T- OH BLAST! MY HAIRSTYLE _IS_ RUINED!" Papyrus's hair was, in fact, in a tangled mess. The hair gel that he had used to style it kept it in place. He was legitimately upset.

"I SPENT SO MUCH TIME-"

"-and hair gel-"

"-BRINGING MY HAIR INTO THE PERFECT STYLE!

"greasing every lock and strand all the way back."

"BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR-"

"you're the only one who's overreacting right now, bro."

"SHUT UP SANS! AS I WAS SAYING, THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS CARRY A SPARE BOTTLE OF HAIR GEL.

After he said that, Papyrus pulled out a comb and a, you guessed it, backup bottle of hair gel.

"NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I SHALL-

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip Papyrus fixing his hair for the first of who knows how many times he will in this fanfic*_

"THERE WE ARE. ALL BETTER." Papyrus said as he slicked back his onyx black-colored hair. Sans was right about his style. Every lock and strand _was_ slicked all the way back and down his neck.

"There's the Papyrus we all know and love." Asgore said, "Although, Papyrus, you shouldn't work so hard to look good. Looks don't matter on a person. It's what you do and how you act that makes you. It isn't important to look nice."

"Ah, c'mon Asgore." Undyne said, putting her arm around Asgore's shoulder. "Sure that's true but let him do him."

"yeah. he's is my cool bro after all." Sans said standing next to Papyrus, "why shouldn't his looks match level of cool."

"*sigh* Very well. I'm just saying." Asgore stated.

This was the conversation of the four future students that would soon-

"Yo! Hold on a second!" Undyne exclaimed out of the blue.

Ummmmm…ok, what is it?

"Sans," Undyne pointed to Sans, "Weren't you tied up to the luggage a minute ago?"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Papyrus just noticed that his brother was standing next to him, the rope hanging on his arm in a neatly untied loop. "SANS, HOW DID YOU ESCAPE? I CAME UP WITH THE KNOTS I HAD USED TO TIE YOU UP MYSELF. HOW?"

"y'all really wanna know how i got free?" Sans raised his eyebrow at the three.

"I'm tiny bit curious." Asgore answered.

"Yeah, of course! How?!" Undyne's brows furrowed with legitimate curiosity

"well, i'll tell you."

The three waited for a second.

Two seconds.

Three .

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmagic." Sans said, moving his arm in an arc and twiddling his fingers rapidly in a mysterious way.

* _With the power of transitioning, we can skip the arguments and terribly laid back explanations that went down between Sans and the others because I'm too stupid to write a legitimate explanation*_

"AT ANY RATE, IS EVERYONE ELSE READY FOR THIS ADVENTURE? IM SO EXCITED, I CAN BARELY STAY STILL." Papyrus said, bouncing lightly on his feet.

"I'm ready! Undyne said, "I've got everything necessary."

Undyne opened one of her duffel bags and started pulling out various weapons and placing on the bench next to them.

"I've got swords, knives, axes, javelins, maces, metal bats, metal baseballs-

"Wait, metal baseballs?" Asgore wondered, "Do you mean actual made-of-metal baseballs? I don't think that baseballs are supposed to be metal.

"These are." Undyne pulled out a metal ball that did, in fact, have a design like a baseball.

"I've also got brass knuckles, spiked knuckles, brass clubs, spiked clubs, brass shields, spiked shields-"

"think you got enough brass and spikes?" Sans asked.

"-regular bombs, C4 bombs, a nuclear bomb-"

"Wait, a what/WAIT, A WHAT?!" Asgore's and Papyrus's eyes widened.

"Oh, wait. Never mind, I don't have that."

Asgore and Papyrus calmed down.

"I think I left that at home."

Asgore and Papyrus calmed down a bit less.

"Besides all of that, I've got my spear."

Undyne pulled out a twelve-inch metal pole with a metal cone the size of a party hat on it. She pushed a button on the pole and it extended to be eight feet long while the party hat grew longer and the point grew sharper. The whole cone came to life as its end charged with electricity. Seeing this, she smiled and started to twirl it above her head. She then started twirling it side to side and then all around her like a circus act. She did this for about five seconds until Sans caught it mid-twirl.

"uh, undyne, i'm not sure you should be doing that circus act "spear" and now. people are gonna stare."

People, in fact, were staring. At Undyne _and_ the huge pile of death siting on the bench.

"Sorry." Undyne chuckled a bit, "Habit."

She put away the spear and started to put away all the weapons back into her bag.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip the part where Undyne stuffs the dozens weapons she pulled out back into the regularly-sized duffel bag…somehow.*_

 _*On the plane*_

"WOWIE!" Papyrus, who was looking out the window exclaimed. "THE VIEW FROM UP HERE IS GREAT! SANS, LOOK AT THIS!"

Papyrus turned to Sans only to find that he was asleep…..again.

"UGH! HONESTLY! HOW IS IT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SLEEP THIS MUCH SO OFTEN?" Papyrus wondered to himself, as he did every other time his brother slept out of the blue.

"I say, do you think it _is_ medical?" Asgore wondered, "It seems that he has narcolepsy.

"Narca-what? Sounds like a disease." Undyne stated.

"In essence, it can be called that." Asgore replied, "I found it in a book I was reading recently. Narcolepsy is found in people who have random attacks of sleep out of nowhere."

"IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN SANS DOESN'T HAVE NARCOLEPSY." Papyrus stated, "HE _IS_ NARCOLEPSY."

"Ah, let him sleep." Undyne said, "He's gonna need the energy for what's commin' up next." Undyne walked up next to Papyrus. "So….you ready Papyrus?"

"YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE IT UNDYNE!" Papyrus was getting pumped up just out of hearing that and started bouncing in place.

"We're gonna attend Beacon: One of the most kickass training academies in all of Remnant."

"THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus was jumping slightly from side to side and put his arms up as if he was in a boxing match.

"You guys are gonna be hunters. I'm gonna be a huntress. We're all gonna be awesome!"

"TRUER WORDS HAVE NEVER BEEN SPOKEN, UNDYNE!" Papyrus was now bouncing a bit higher and making light punches as if he really _were_ boxing.

"That's right! Now stand at attention, soldier!"

Papyrus stood at attention. "YES SIR!"

"Are you ready?!"

"I'M READY!"

"Say it like ya mean it!"

"I'M READY!"

"I don't think you are! Are ya?!"

"I'M READY!"

"Both of you please calm down." Asgore said, trying to quiet down the pair of very enthusiastic future students.

Yes. These four…interesting individuals would soon attend what might be the most prestigious and most popular academy that only those who wish to become _true_ elite hunters went to attend. This was the goal of Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, and Sans: to become true elite hunters. Little did any of them know, their enrolment in this academy would bring more than just academic hunting material. Papyrus was right about one thing: this would be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: For the best or the worst

Chapter 2: For the best or the worst

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness or anything else that'll make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"OHH, WE'RE ALMOST HEEEEERE." Papyrus was giddy with glee. The airship was almost at the dock and very soon, the doors would open and the road to Beacon would be opened.

"paps, calm down a bit." Sans said, "the plane's about to land. no need to stay on "cloud" 9.

"AND NOW THE GIDDY FEELING IS GONE. SANS! YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS CAN RUIN ANY MOMENT!"

"you're just realizing that _now_?"

"SANS!"

"alright, bro. i'll let you have your moment. enjoy it."

"I SHALL."

…

…

…

"OH, I CAN HARDLY WAIT! SOON I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BECOME ONE OF THE MOST STRONGEST AND MOST POPULAR AND MOST LOVED HUNTERS IN ALL OF THE WHOLE WORLD! NYEH HEH HEH! I'TS GOING TO BE AMAZING!"

"heh. well, we're here, and the doors are about to open. so yeah, enjoy it."

"OH! SANS! SANS! THE DOORS ARE ABOUT TO OPEN! THE DOORS ARE ABOUT TO OPEN!"

"yeah they are, bro."

The airship was in full dock and the doors opened.

"NYEE-"

"hold up a minute bro."

Papyrus froze in place wearing a look on his face that resembled that of child who just woke up on Christmas morning. Sans took out his phone and got next to Papyrus. He made sure to get his face in with the picture along with Papyrus's.

* _Click*_

"memories have only begun to be made today." Sans whispered to himself, "ok, paps. have at it."

"NYEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Off went Papyrus toward the school building faster than greased lightning, leaving a vortex that rivaled that of a black hole.

"There he goes." Undyne chuckled, "Like a kid on Christmas morning. Or like me when I see a new weapon on sale in the nearby blacksmith's shop. Or like Asgore when his tea is boiling over."

"That's not true." Asgore defended himself.

"at any rate, undyne," Sans turned to Undyne, "think you could carry his luggage?"

"Sure." Undyne carried her bags in one hand and dragged Papyrus's luggage with the other, and the three made their way to the school.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip to the part where….*_

"NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruby and Yang were walking to the school when they saw Papyrus rushing past them like a bat out of hell.

"Ummm," Yang started, "why did that guy who just ran past us look like he was wearing a Halloween costume and black tights?"

"that's probably because he _was_ wearing a halloween costume and black tights." Sans said walking up next to the duo.

"What?" Ruby looked at Sans.

"yeah, he really is."

"And you are?" Yang questioned.

"oh! where are my manners? the name's sans. the guy who just ran past you faster than a bullet on a bullet train is my bro, papyrus. that aquaman impersonator is undyne and the guy who looks like he's about to go on vacation is asgore."

"Yo!" Undyne said.

"Hello." Asgore said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Yang and this is my little sister Ruby." Yang introduced themselves.

"Hiya." Ruby said in a cheerful tone that put Asgore's to shame.

"pleased ta meetcha." Sans replied.

"Likewise, but I got a question." Yang started, "Why was your brother wearing a Halloween costume and black tights?"

"oh, that? that's his battle body. i got it for him for halloween awhile back. he rarely takes it off since. matter a' fact, i can count the number of times I've seen him with it off on one hand."

"Seriously?" Yang raised her eyebrows. Partly out of skepticism and partly out of weirded-outism

"Seriously." Undyne nodded, "But that's just one of the things that make Papyrus Papyrus."

"Uh-huh." Yang nodded now just plain weirded-out.

"Speaking of which," Ruby started, "is that him?" She pointed toward the entrance of the main building. They all looked and saw a cloud of dust that was getting closer, very fast.

Sans didn't even need to wonder, "yep. that's him."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus was with them in a matter of not even three seconds, binging Sans into a very quickly-brought hug, "THIS PLACE IS EVEN MORE AMAZING THAN I IMAGINED! THEY EVEN HAVE A LIBRARY WITH COUNTLESS BOOKS! AND SO MANY OF THEM INCLUDE PUZZLES AND BOOKS ABOUT PUZZLES!"

"heh. that's cool bro." Sans just smiled. He would have hugged back, but his arms were stuck to his sides by Papyrus's bear-hug.

"Well," Yang observed, "he seems…nice."

Papyrus just noticed the other two, "SANS, THERE ARE TWO OTHER FELLOW FUTURE STUDENTS IN FRONT OF US. WHY HAVEN'T YOU INTRODUCED ME, YET?

Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Papyrus saved him the trouble. He dropped Sans from the hug and spoke, "NEVER MIND. I SHALL DO IT."

He cleared his throat.

"*Ahem* FELLOW FUTURE STUDENTS OF BEACON! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SOON TO BE ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS AND SRONGEST HUNTERS THERE ARE TO BE."

"Uhhh…..I'm Yang and this is my little sister, Ruby." Yang introduced themselves once more.

"Hiya." Ruby said in another cheery tone, "I like your scarf."

"WHY, THANK YOU FELLOW FUTURE STUDENT. AND I SEE YOU'VE ALREADY MET MY FRIENDS AND BROTHER, UNDYNE, ASGORE, AND…..SANS! WHY IS YOUR LUGGAGE TIED TO MINE AGAIN?!"

"Wait, what?" Undyne looked at the suitcases she had next to her. Sure enough, Sans's suitcases were tied to Papyrus's once again. Undyne had had no idea they were tied together. "I had no idea they were tied together." I just said that.

"How did you not notice?" Asgore wondered, "There are literally three suitcases strapped together by rope."

"Huh. Guess I'm just that strong that I didn't notice. Heh heh." Undyne guessed.

"I'm more curious as to how Sans did it without anyone of us noticing." Asgore looked at Sans, "How did you do it?"

"it's simple really." Sans said.

They all waited for a second.

Two seconds.

Three.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD." Papyrus spared the four another argument, "JUST UNTIE THE LUGGAGE AND START CARRYING IT YOURSELF."

"m'kay, bro." Sans went to the back of the luggage and started to do just that.

"Well," Yang started, "it was nice to meet you all, but we'd better get going. Don't wanna miss the inauguration speech."

"AH, YES. THE INTORDUCTION SPEECH. WE, TOO, WISH NOT TO MISS THE EVENT. FAREWELL FOR NOW, FELLOW FUTURE STUDENTS."

"See ya later." Undyne held up her hand and put it back down in a 'goodbye' motion.

"Until next time." Asgore waved.

"seeya." Sans repeated Undyne's motion.

The pair separated from the group of four.

"WOWIE, SANS! I THINK WE ALL JUST MADE SOME FRIENDS."

"heh. yeah we did, bro. thanks to you." Sans smiled, holding his luggage.

"Speaking of the inauguration speech, we should possibly make our way there too." Asgore said.

"sure thing." Sans agreed.

"LET US BE OFF TO…WHERE ARE WE TO PUT OUR STUFF AS OF NOW?"

"I dunno." Undyne said, "Let's just walk around the building and see if we can find it that way."

"GOOD IDEA." They all decided to do just that. Papyrus led the group from the front, Asgore and Sans walked side by side in the middle, and Undyne walked behind them all, dragging Papyrus's luggage…..with Sans's luggage tied to it.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want me to go kill myself by jumping into a burning pit of fire? Leave a review. Thanks for lasting this long.


	3. Chapter 3: You said it, not me

Chapter 3: You said it, not me

Before we start the chapter, there are quite a few comments on this story I'd like to get through.

Let's start with

 **whatever comics: this is good are you going to do a** **sans vs yang face off when they're both pissed off because their sibling is hurt?**

To answer your question, yes, I might have them duke it out but no, it won't be for that reason. I can say that one of the siblings will be hurt and the other sibling will be pissed and kick ass, but I won't say which.

 **Fandango12345: Hmm interesting idea, I can't wait to read more of this! Quick question(s) though, does each character still have their abilities from the game? E.g. sans with his Gaster Blasters and natural ability to ignore invincibility frames or in this case aura or Papyrus with his large bones etc. Also what do they all look like?**

First question first. Yes the characters will have choice abilities from the actual game, but you'll see them and what they are when they're used in battle. As for the second question, I will be posting a chapter giving a more official description of their appearances. I was too impatient to do that earlier in the story, but there will be descriptions. I intend to have those be the fifth chapter I post because I'd already started the fourth chapter when I saw this comment.

 **Frisky Fox: "-regular bombs, C4 bombs, a nuclear bomb-" I died laughing when I read that. 10/10.**

Thank you for that. I honestly didn't know whether or not that would be a hit, but I'm glad to see it is at least to you.

 **Justsomefanboy: I have been reading undertale/rwby fanfics for a long time and let me tell you something, that is one of the best I have ever read. I frequently read through stuff, yours caught my eye as something good, this could go far. Don't give up. Don't give in. Stay DETERMINED. 5/5 rating. P.S. Are you going to follow entirely to the story or follow your own path? Just want to know. P.P.S. Good luck!**

Let _me_ tell _you_ something. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so much. As for your question, it'll really depend. My main idea is to follow the story somewhat and deter from it slightly to have the characters do their own thing, but I'll have to keep writing and go from there.

As for everyone who's shown their support of this thing, I cannot, I repeat, **_cannot_** thank you enough. Both in these comments and the ones I haven't got to. When I first posted this, I thought it would just be another face in the crowd. That no one would give it a second thought. When I see these kinds of responses, they get to me so well. I'm so thankful that you like it and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future. And now, without further ado, let's get on with the story.

P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness or anything else that might make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

P.P.S. **_READ THE DESCRIPTION BELOW! IT IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!_**

While the team of four was making their way into the academy, another team of four was still packing their stuff.

"WEED!" Chara screeched. "Get off of your lazy, leafy ass and get packing! We're already late!"

"Ah, shut up!" The flower-humanoid retorted. "If we're that late, we can afford to be more late."

Suddenly, in the blink of a color-changing eye, Chara was standing in front of Flowey. The whites of her eyes turned into black and her irises glowed scarlet. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I-I was saying how I was on m-my way to p-packing my things! Flowey stuttered, his attitude changing dramatically when he saw Chara's eyes practically burning a hole through his head. He quickly got off of the couch he was resting on and went on to packing his stuff very, _very_ quickly.

"That's right! And make it snappy 'fore I make you into a salad!"

"Chara, please calm down." Asriel, the goat Faunus, tried to calm down the scowling girl, "Being mean won't get him to move faster."

"Sure 'bout that? He seems to be moving at an acceptable pace right now." Chara said, motioning to the very quickly moving Flowey.

"Still," Asriel chided, "it's not nice."

"Whatever." Chara rolled her eyes. "Speaking of being nice, where's Mr. Happy-go-lucky?"

"Right here." They both turned to see a boy wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes. The only other apparel he was wearing was a pair of jean shorts.

"There you are Frisk." Chara said, "What took _you_ so long?"

"I had a lot to pack." Frisk defended himself.

"What do you mean 'a lot to pack'? You literally only have one type of shirt and a few pairs of the same kind of jeans."

"So do you and your stuff isn't packed yet is it?" Frisk smirked.

"Well…um….shut up." Chara blushed and continued to pack _her_ stuff.

"You saying your stuff isn't packed yet?! Hypocrite!" Flowey yelled.

"Shut up, weed!" Chara yelled.

"Fuck you!" Flowey gave Chara a middle finger she couldn't see.

"Both of you please calm down." Asriel attempted to calm the two down a second time, but to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled at Asriel.

"Or you could tell me to shut up. Either way." Asriel backed up.

Frisk chuckled, "Just another day at the office." He stood next to Asriel. "Gonna be a change of pace. You gonna be okay, leaving your home the way it is?"

"Why not?" Asriel shrugged, "Not like I'm leaving it forever. Just for a little while."

"Heh, I guess. That is, if we _do_ leave." Frisk said, referring to the two others who were still arguing.

"I'm sure they're bound to stop sometime. At least I hope." A cartoon sweat drop appeared on Asriels's head.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip the constant arguing between Chara and Flowey and the occasional pussying out of Flowey. I'll explain later.*_

 _*Getting off at the docking station.*_

"Alright." Frisk stated, "Before we go any further we need to lay out some ground rules. Flowey," He pointed to Flowey, "no attacking people for no reason and especially no killing people….at all."

"What? I do not!" Flowey defended himself.

" _*cough*_ Liar. _*cough*_." Chara not-so-subtly snuck in.

"Chara," Frisk pointed to Chara, "no stabbing anyone for no reason or 'just because you feel like it. And the 'no killing people' rule applies to you, too."

"Hey! Accusation much?" Chara put a hand to her chest and looked at Frisk defensively.

"Heh heh. You were saying?" Flowey gave Chara a smirk.

"Shut up, weed! You wanna go?!" Chara looked at Flowey with a look that could kill.

"After you psycho bitch!" Flowey did the same and sparks flew between them.

"And no swearing from either of you." Frisk stated.

" _WHAT_?!" They both said in unison as they looked at Frisk.

"Oh c'mon! That's practically half our conversations." Chara complained.

"I don't care." Frisk had his mind made up, "Either don't speak half the time you're here or find something to replace that half."

"What about goat boy over here?" Flowey pointed out, "I don't hear you setting any restrictions for _him_."

"That's because he's the least likely to do any of what the both of you absolutely love to do."

"Umm…should I take that as a compliment?" Asriel asked.

"Not sure, but if you want to, feel free." Frisk replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Besides," Frisk continued, "You two are always liable to cause trouble. That's why I'm setting these rules in the first place. I want them followed. Understand?"

" _Fine_." They both said in unison with obvious reluctance.

"No. I need to hear you say it. I need to know you're listening. Here's what we'll do. Raise your right hand." Frisk raised his right arm with his hand up. The other two did the same with more obvious reluctance. "Now repeat after me, "I will follow the rules that Frisk has set for us to the letter without disobedience.""

" _I will follow the rules that Frisk has set for us to the letter without disobedience_." The two said in unison with even more obvious reluctance. Seriously, how much more can they show in one day.

"So help me Toby."

" _So help me Toby_."

"Good." Frisk smiled, "Now let's get going."

They all started walking toward the academy.

"Guys," Asriel said in his tone that told everyone to stay away from him if they didn't want to catch happy, "I can already tell that this is going to be an awesome experience for us all. Boy, I can't wait It'll be amazing." Asriel started to hum a tune as they walked.

"And you called _Frisk_ happy-go-lucky." Flowey whispered to Chara.

"Yeah. I guess those two go hand-in-hand." Chara whispered back.

What we have here, dear readers, is another group of interesting individuals that were also on a quest to become elite hunters. Well, hunters and a huntress. What will occur when this group and the other group attend this academy? At the same time?! Well, certainly nothing normal. That's for sure.

 _ **READ THIS DESCRIPTION! IT IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!**_

So, as you have seen, I've added more UT characters into this story. Now this is where you guys come in. Frisk is a boy in this story and Chara is a girl. Now, I need to know. I need you guys to leave a comment answering this question: **Do you want CharaxFrisk or CharaxAsriel?** I need your guys' help. Leave those comments.

P.S. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh, great. More nonsensical occurrences.

 ***INSERT LINE HERE***

So we have another chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness and anything else that make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. The shipping polls are still out. Chara and Asriel or Chara and Frisk? You decide.

 ***INSERT LINE HERE***

"I'm not sure whether or not that speech was supposed to be encouraging or not." Undyne had remarked. The four of them had just come back from the speech that the headmaster of the academy had given. They were walking out of the building when Undyne had stated her confusion.

"I choose to take it as encouraging." Asgore said, smiling.

"I FEEL THE EXACT SAME WAY, ASGORE." Papyrus mutualized. (Yes, that's an actual word. I didn't think so at first either.)

"Well, what did you think, Sans?" Undyne looked at Sans.

"i wouldn't ask for my opinion. i fell asleep thirty seconds in."

"UGH! YOU WOULD." Papyrus looked annoyingly at Sans.

"hey," Sans held up his hands defensively, "i was exhausted from helping with the luggage."

"HELP?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU HELP IN THE SLIGHTEST?!"

"don't you remember, bro? i helped undyne carry my luggage."

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT." Papyrus said, annoyed.

 _*With the power for transitioning, we can skip back to a moment between chapters 2 and 4 where...*_

 _"_ _HOW?! HOW IS THIS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!"_

 _Papyrus was referring to Sans's luggage being tied to his once again._

 _"_ _HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THIS?! YOU WERE LITTERALLY HOLDING IT FOR AT LEAST 87 WORDS AND THEN IT WAS TIED TO MINE AGAIN! HOW?!_

 _"_ _that's an easy question to answer, bro." Sans grinned._

 _"_ _SANS." Papyrus prepared himself for what he expected, but he wasn't prepared for what he got._

 _What he got was Sans's face turning from his usual grinning complexion taking a completely different type and turning into a total serious face._

 _"_ _it's because the author of this fanfiction is an absolute idiot so he decided to keep a running gag going for as long as he could but he forgot that a good gag needs certain attributes to it and one of those certain attributes to a good gag is that it needs good timing so he just decided to repeat the gag without giving it a decent amount of time to repeat itself and thus, the gag turned out to be absolutely crappy."_

 _"_ _WELL I DON'T-….OH. THAT'S ACTUALLY A VERY REASONABLE EXPLAINATION. FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY-"_

 _"_ _and magic." Sans's smile widened immediately._

 _"_ _DAMMIT,SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNS!"_

 _*I didn't like that explanation very wel.l Anyway, back to the present*_

"UGH. ONE DAY I MIGHT END UP GETTING AN ULCER BECAUSE OF YOU, SANS. I'M SURPRISED I HAVEN'T ALREADY."

"Well, let's forget about that." Undyne said, "What we gotta do right now is get ready for tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right Undyne. What we need to do is go see…my brother?!" Asgore said.

"Wait…..brother?" Undyne turned to Asgore to see that Asgore was looking to his right. She followed his gaze and saw another group of four.

"Wait, is that…HEY, PUNK!" Undyne yelled.

Frisk and the others looked to where the name-calling came from and saw another group of four. He beamed when he realized who they were

"Guys," He said to the others, "c'mon!"

The two groups met each other. When they did, there was quite the conversation.

"Bro?" Asriel recognized Asgore.

"Bro!" Asgore recognized Asriel.

They walked toward each other with their arms spread and smiles on their faces. For a second it looked like they were going to hug each other until they both gathered up aura in one hand each. Asgore's aura was colored orange and Asriel's was rainbow-colored. They then made their hands into fists and punched each other, fist to fist. This blew them back ten feet in either direction. This made everyone' eyes, save for Sans', widen so that they were cartoon white and oval shaped.

"Bro!" Asriel got up, completely unfazed, "You got stronger!"

"So did you!" Asgore got up, also completely unfazed, "You usually fall unconscious when we do that!"

"Do that?" A question mark appeared above Frisk's head, "That's a thing that you and your brother do?"

"Forget that question! You have a brother?" Chara questioned.

"Yes. To both." Asriel said as he made his way back to the others as well as his brother, Asgore, "Bro, I didn't know you were attending this academy. You said you were studying abroad in…..I forgot where."

"I did say I was. In Mystral. I did it so you wouldn't follow me."

"I didn't intend to follow you. I was planning on attending school here."

"So was I!"

"Hold up," Frisk interrupted their conversation," you mean that you both intended to attend Beacon but neither of you knew about it?"

"It looks like it." Asriel had a smile on his face.

"How not?" Another question mark appeared above Frisk's head.

"We don't talk much lately." Asgore answered.

"or maybe the author of this story is even more of an idiot that he didn't have a good _setup_ for a good _setting_." Shut up, Sans! I'm doing my best here!

"Well what was that awesomeness?!" Undyne exclaimed, "You guys literally sent each other flying!"

"Oh, that? We do that from time to time to see who's stronger." Asgore explained.

"Sweet!" Undyne liked that idea, "I like that idea." I just said that.

"Papyrus, you and I should try that sometime."

"Ahaha. I'm good Undyne." Papyrus held his hands up in an "I'm good" gesture. Is that a good description? Ah, well. Whatever.

"Suit yourself." Undyne shrugged.

"Pfft. It's ridiculous anyway." Flowey said, "Hello smiling trashbag." He looked at Sans, his eyes grew black and his teeth grew sharp.

"weed." Sans acknowledged, his right eye glowing blue.

"Failed comedian." Chara was looking at Sans too, her eyes widening and changing color.

"psycho" Sans's was now eyeing Chara. Sparks flew between the three of them. Until Frisk stepped in.

"Guys. Chara, Flowey, Sans. Please don't do this here." Frisk pleaded.

"Fine." Flowey rolled his now normal-colored eyes.

"Whatever." Chara scoffed and her eyes returned to normal.

"Sure thing, Frisk." Sans closed his eyes, the right one stopped glowing.

"Alright. So," Asriel started, "we're all going to the exact same academy, Beacon, at the exact same time."

"Looks like it." Undyne folded her arms and nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Asriel asked

A large amount of silence followed.

"Well, we still need to put our stuff somewhere." Frisk pointed out.

"Oh, well c'mon." Undyne offered, "I'll take you there. Took us forever to find it, too. We almost missed that intro speech."

"You mean we missed the speech?" Frisk asked, a bit disappointed.

"Ah, don't be too upset. Not much to miss. Now c'mon." She turned to her group, "I'll meet up with you guys later." Undyne waved slightly.

"ALRIGHT UNDYNE." Papyrus waved back.

And without anything else they all walked toward their respective places.

"and where are me and the other two going exactly?" Sans asked quietly. I don't know. Let the readers use their imaginations. "that just shows what a terrible writer you are." Sans warned. Shut up! I'm doing my best and this is my first fanfic!

 ***INSERT LINE HERE***

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review down below. Also leave one to vote for Charisk or CharaxAsriel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Appearance Descriptions

 **00000000000000000000000000**

So I'm an idiot and didn't give clear descriptions of each character, as one kind reader pointed out. Thus this chapter exists. I'll do my best.

P.S. The paring polls are still out. Chara and Frisk or Chara and Asriel? You decide.

P.P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Papyrus** :

Hair: Black and neck-length (with every strand slicked back with gel)

Eyes: Hazel brown

Height: 5'5 feet

Casual clothes: In-game battle body (With gloves, not mittens)

Combat clothes: The exact same thing

Combat style: Will be shown

Abilities: Will be shown

 **Sans** :

Hair: Brown and a little bit past shoulder-length (with two locks usually sticking out at either side when his hood is up)

Eyes: Hazel brown (Right eye glows blue when shit gets real or is about to get real) I know that the fact that his left eye glows is canon but I'm right hand dominant, so thinking that his right eye glows is second nature to me.

Height: 4'5 feet

Casual clothes: Blue zipped-up hoodie (without the Eskimo fluff)

Combat clothes: The exact same thing. He usually keeps both hands in his hoodie pockets and rarely takes them out, even when he fights. He does take one or both hands out when he fights seriously.

Combat style: Will be shown

Abilities: Will be shown

 **Undyne** :

Hair: (Keep an open mind here) Light scarlet

Eyes: Gold (with her eyepatch)

Height: Same as Papyrus

Casual clothes: Black, open leather jacket, white T-shirt, skinny jeans with black, high-heel boots (basically what she was wearing on that date with Alphys). At times, her top is her in-game tank top.

Combat clothes: (This'll be a hard one. I'm not very fond of the in-game style of her armor, so coming up with my own style will be difficult.) Armor made of reinforced titanium. Armor style: helmet rounded all around with a darken visor fashioned into the helmet with thin reflective glass, also unbreakable. Imagine body armor from Halo 3 ODST but made of reinforced titanium.

Other features: Her ears look similar to fins on a real fish. Her teeth are also a bit sharp.

Combat style/weapon: Uses an eight-foot long electrified spear (also titanium. Uses it to incapacitate and only turns lethal when it is necessary.)

Abilities: Basically the same as the in-game abilities (being able to create spears made of energy) and able to make them lethal or non-lethal at will.

 **Asgore** :

Hair: Shaggy golden-blond

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5'4 feet

Casual clothes: Pink, button down T-shirt with floral pattern. Blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Combat clothes: Titanium full-body armor (but not with the cape and with no helmet)

Other features: Two goat horns sticking out from either side of the top of his head.

Combat style/weapon: Carries an 8'5 foot-long trident. Also only goes lethal when extremely necessary.

Abilities: Pyrokinesis

 **Frisk** :

Hair: Shaggy with in-game color.

Eyes: Well…..since they're shown with their eyes closed, I don't really even have any ideas.

Height: 5'3 feet.

Casual clothes: Blue purple-striped shirt and blue jeans.

Combat clothes: The exact same thing, but various changes will be shown.

Combat style/weapon(s): Will be shown.

Abilities: Will be shown.

 **Chara** :

Hair: Shaggy with in-game color.

Eyes: Red (turns into a darker scarlet and the white turn black when angry or at will)

Height: Same as Frisk's.

Casual clothes: Green T-shirt with yellowish stripes and blue skinny jeans.

Combat clothes: The exact same thing. (She doesn't need to wear armor to protect herself, she says)

Combat style/weapon: She uses a normal kitchen knife which she infuses with her aura which allows her to make various types of attacks.

Abilities: As was previously stated, she infuses her aura into her knife, which makes it unbreakable and allows her to make a variety of attacks. She is also able to mentally draw it toward her due to the amount of aura that is constantly infused into it.

 **Flowey** :

Hair: Yellow and shaggy, with a flowery feeling.

Eyes: Yellowish-gold. (Plain black when irritated or at will)

Height: Same as Chara's.

Casual clothes: Long-sleeved, light-green shirt with forest green stripes. Blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Combat clothes: Nothing. (Refer to down below as to why.)

Other features: Being flower humanoid, his entire body is botany. His skin is covered with fresh, green leaves, his fingers are red leaves (with a harder feeling), and his skin is pale. Anytime he wants, he can make his teeth razor sharp and make his eyes go plain black.

Combat style: Botanykenesis. That is to say, he can create any type of plant and control any plant he creates. And, of course, he can generate his friendliness pellets.

 **Asriel** :

Hair: White as snow

Eyes: Emerald green

Height: 5'4 feet

Casual clothes: Storyshift clothes and blue and white tennis shoes. (I've always liked Storyshift.)

Combat clothes: Will be shown.

Other features: Goat horns sticking out from either side from the top of her head.

Combat style: She can shoot rainbows and uses rainbows to strengthen his fists and feet and other limbs and part of limbs to attack. Specializes in multiple types of martial arts.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I hope that this gives you at least a decent idea of what these guys look like.

 ** _REMEMBER!_**

The shipping wars are still on!

Charsriel or Charisk?!

You decide!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Well, that happened.

"you called him a her."

 **It was an honest mistake, Sans!**

"you called him a her. that's more than just a mistake."

 **For those of you who don't know, I accidentally referred to Asriel as a her in the "other features" section. Now, what's the point of continuously pointing it out to me? It's already up there. I can't fix it so simply.**

"course you can. you're just too lazy to do it."

 **Shut up! We've got work to do and we haven't even gotten into the chapter yet.**

"well, get to it."

 **I will. Now, before we get to the story, we've gotta get to the joke of the day! What do you do when you have to send two fictional characters somewhere? That's right. You ship them! The votes are in, the polls are closed and the winning pair is up! And the winning pair is, drum roll please.**

"we don't have drums. you spent too much money on terrible joke-writers."

 **Charisk's the winner.**

Charisk sinners: "YAYYYYY!"

 **That's right you guys. The masses have spoken and the ship is official. Now let's get to the story.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day. The day where all must present themselves. The day where all must prove themselves. The day where-

"can you stop that?" Sans interrupted. C'mon Sans. Why'd you interrupt me? I was just getting started.

"i know. that's why I interrupted you. we don't have to hear any of that dramatic stupidness right now."

Buzzkill. Anyway, the groups were getting ready to go through the initiation process of the academy. All of them were in their combat clothes and doing their own things. Undyne was currently giving Papyrus a pep talk, Asgore was sitting on a bench reading a book. Chara was polishing her knife, Frisk was currently talking to Flowey, who was half not listening and half not caring about the part he _was_ listening to. Asriel was nowhere to be seen as of now, and Sans was criticizing an author writing his first fanfiction.

"seriously? y'can only break the fourth wall too many times until it gets old, y'know."

What did I tell you? Total criticism. Anyway, going to the second group…

"What is taking Asriel so long? It can't take this long to change clothes. He's gonna be late. If he is, I'm not waiting for him." Chara complained. Forgot to mention, Asriel wasn't anywhere to be seen because he was still currently changing is clothes.

"C'mon Chara. I'm sure that he's gonna be ready in time." Frisk reassured.

"Well, if he's taking his sweet time, he'd better be wearing some strong-ass armor."

"Language, Chara." Frisk scolded.

"Whatever." Chara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Asriel's voice was heard from around the corner.

"Asriel! About time, what took you so-ohhhh stab me in the eye with my own knife." Chara held her head down, closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead when she saw what Asriel was wearing.

"What the-! Goat boy, are you seriously wearing that again?! AHAHAHA!" Flowey started laughing so long.

Asriel was currently wearing what the other three had thought he had thrown away. He was wearing a gray spandex looking outfit with a white cape. There were bandage-looking fabric strips on his forearms and forelegs and a smile on his face.

"Asriel….what are you doing, wearing that? You said you'd thrown that away." Chara looked at Asriel with an annoyed look on her face.

"I almost did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Asriel remarked.

"Well, Asriel, I, for one, think you look awesome." Frisk smile.

"Thank you Frisk. At least someone appreciates my sense of style."

"What sense of style?" Flowey questioned.

"For once, I agree with the weed." Chara agreed with Flowey, "Asriel, if you go out wearing that, you'll embarrass yourself and anyone who's ever known you. Namely me."

"Well, be embarrassed. I'm not changing." Asriel crossed his arms and turned up his chin.

"Whatever. Just try to stay as far away from me as possible." Chara held her hands in front of her with the palms facing Asriel as if she was trying to push Asriel away using her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _*Later*_

The other group of four was having a similar clothing/armor experience. Sans, Papyrus and Asgore were sitting around in a public place on Beacon's campus. When suddenly Undyne was seen coming out of the main building, wearing her armor. As her theme was inserted into the environment, all eyes of all students were on her. She walked toward the other three, she took long, slow strides. When she reached the others, Sans said,

"undyne, you're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" Undyne asked, her voice sounding almost robotic through her helmet.

"that thing where you walk slow all over the place and make all of the people around you think you're absolutely terrifying."

Undyne looked around. Once again, all eyes were on her. The student's expressions would have been considered blank if not for the fact that their eyes' were wider than saucers. All of the students were silent.

"Oh," Undyne said, "right. Heh heh. Habits die hard and old habits die harder I guess."

"Um," Asgore pointed out," that's not how the saying goes."

"I know." Undyne stated, "I just thought I'd give it more of a twist. Y'know, make it a bit better."

"If you say so." A very uncertain Asgore said.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip the very long walk it took to get to…..*_

 _*The cliffside*_

It was time. Time for the future students to produce themselves. Time for the future hunters and huntresses to present their strengths. Time for the-

"alright, seriously? we've been over this. we don't need that stupid drama." Seriously, Sans? You know that you and your life rely on my creativity, right? I could take you out of the story or kill you off. "course you could. but you actually want readers to _like_ this story and not want to come after you with torches and pitchforks."

…..Point taken I'll shut up now.

"The first person you cross eyes with will be your partner for the next four years." The headmaster, Professor Ozpin, was finishing up a speech that, out of our eight protagonists, only Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Frisk and Asriel was listening to, "Any questions?" He asked.

Every single student that heard him had their hand up.

"Excellent. I'm glad you're all clear on what you need to do." The Ozpin absolutely ignored all of them. Then a click was heard on the left farthest panel that just so happened to be the one that Undyne was standing on.

"What the-" Undyne looked down and tried to talk, but was cut short when she was sent flying.

*FLING*

"WHAA-HOO-HOO!" She was surprised at first, but when she realized what was happening, she was enjoying herself.

"oh." Sans saw that and, seeing as how he was the one right next to her, was to be the more honest, a small bit surprised himself, "alright. didn't expect that."

*FLING*

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip to each of their landings*_

Undyne did not expect what just happened, but she knew that she was flying through the air at a very high speed. She did her best to turn herself midair and see the general area of where she would land. She was able to see and, lucky for her, it was an open field. She turned herself midair again so that she would land on her…wait a minute. She's gonna do a superhero landing! Wait for it! She landed on the ground with one knee bent and the other leg positioned so that her foot was on the ground perfectly. It left her in a kneeling position. WOO! Superhero landing! Really kills your knees.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sans was next.

*FLING*

Sans was flying through the air with his smile still on his face and his hands still in the pockets of his hoodie. As he was about to land, he smiled even wider, slanted his eyes….and teleported. Almost before he hit the ground, he teleported a few feet before his landing spot, BUT he did it while changing his position from vertical to horizontal. Thus, he was now flying headfirst at a very high speed. Luckily, he was in an open field. As soon as he slowed down a bit, he somersaulted on the ground and stood straight up with an entire halt.

"alright. now to find my bro when he lands."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chara was next. And she was surprised when the blue-hooded comedian was sent flying that she only had enough time to say'

"What the-"

*FLING*

"fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Language, Chara." Frisk said to Chara who, of course, couldn't hear him by now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chara even have the chance to finish her cuss word before she was sent flying. She was midair-flipping forward, so she had trouble seeing where she might land. She was finally able to balance herself, but when she did, she saw that she was going to land in a clump of trees.

 _"_ _Just my luck."_ She thought to herself, and unsheathed her knife from her belt. Frisk had made it for her awhile back, for fear that she would cut herself by keeping it in her pocket. She frowned at that, but she kept it on her because she made it for him…and she just wanted to humor him, that's all. Anyway, she took it out, seeing that she was going to pass a tree. As soon as she was next to it, she stuck her knife into it. Luckily, she didn't hit any branches and the trunk was wide enough so that she made a quick turn when she embedded her knife into it, she made turns down the tree. She continued this until she landed onto the ground.

"Alright. Now to get this stupid test over with."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asgore was next. He was flying through the air before he had the chance to say anything about Chara being sent flying, he was sent flying.

"Oh, dear!" Asgore's reaction was a bit more professional than Chara's, but he was still very surprised. But when he realized what was happening, he looked to take a guess as to where he would be landing. When he saw that his landing would not straight (not that it would be either way), he stuck his hands out forward with all of the fingers straight up and he activated his semblance: Pyrokinesis. He blasted out of his palms fire with the force of jet engines, and thus maneuvered himself midair until he landed on the ground in a similar fashion to Undyne's landing. Wait a minute. Another superhero landing! I almost missed that.

"Well," Asgore stood up, dusting himself off, "that was eventful."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What kind of academy sends their initiates frickin' flying off of a cliff side?" Flowey questioned Frisk, who was next to Asgore and thus was next in line to be sent off.

"This one apparently." Frisk smiled at Flowey as the gears in his launch pad clicked and he got set off.

Flying through the air, Frisk got a good view of everything. "This is actually kind nice." Then as he was getting close to the ground, he activated his semblance. A Dutch iron frying pan appeared in his hand and a dirty apron appeared on his torso, already tied to him. A green barrier surrounded him as he curled up. The barrier his the ground and bounced a couple times, twisting a bit in the air all the while, with him in is still curled up as if he was frozen in a see-through plastic bouncy ball. When he felt sure of his safety, he dissipated the barrier and landed feet first on the ground.

"That was fun." He smiled with his usual happy attitude, "Now to see who my partners'll be."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's just straight up _messed_ up. Even to me" Flowey said, shaking his head.

"OH CHEER UP, FELLOW FUTURE STUDENT. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE JUST FINE." Papyrus reassured.

"Oh, of course you're sure." Flowey didn't hear the gears click in his panel, "But what about m-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" Flowey got sent flying through the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Flowey barely had time to prepare himself when he got sent flying. When he finally regained a little bit of composure, he looked to where he would be landing. He saw, to his relief, he would be landing in a plain. This would make his landing easier, which was why he was a bit relieved. When he was almost to the ground, he leaned toward it and started spinning like he was a drill about to dig into the ground, which was exactly what he did. As he was spinning, he sharpened and extended his fingers as vines with thorns shot out of the back of his hands and extended as well. They grew a foot and a half past the full height of his body, and as he was spinning, took the form of a drill and dug into the ground when he landed. He traveled underground for about ten feet until he surface, went airborne for a couple of seconds and landed on his feet, the vines retracting back into his hands.

"Alright. Now to get this stupid test over with." Well, that sounds like Deja vu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Papyrus was next. "Really, Papyrus? You're not worried in the slightest?" Asriel questioned.

"OF COURSE NOT." I'VE DONE THIS MULTIPLE TIMES."

"You have?" Asriel raised his eyebrows.

"DEFINITELY. I'VE FLOWN DOWN THROUGH THE SKY WITH THE WIND AT MY FACE, FLOWING THROUGH MY HAIR AND THE GROUND THOUSANDS OF MILES BELOW ME GETTING CLOSER EVERY HALF SECOND."

"You're serious?" Asriel's eyes were wider now.

"OF COURSE. AT LEAST I HAVE IN MY DREAMS. BUT THEY WERE VERY REALISTIC DREAMS."

"And you're fine with getting thrown off a cliff because of your dreams?"

"INDEED. I DON'T WANT TO LET MY DREAMS BE DREAMS." *Click* *Twang!* Papyrus got thrown off the cliff.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Papyrus, despite his position, had the biggest smile on his face. He had his arms fastened to his sides and his landing was already planned out. When he was close to the ground, he materialized a floating bone midair and hovering vertically. He grabbed it and he flung himself forward. He materialized another and jumped off of it. Materializing more bones, he jumped, launched, and did trapeze acts and finally landed on the ground.

"NYEH HEH HEH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS STICKS THE LANDING WITH COMPLETE PERFECTION." He struck his heroic pose and smiled with small stars sparkling around him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asriel was the final one to go.

"Welp, no one to talk to me, encourage me or make fun of me, so here goes.

*Click* *Twang!*

Asriel did something similar to what Asgore did, but something a bit different happened. He held out his arms with the palms facing outward behind him. He triggered his semblance and rainbow-colored beams from his hands with the power of jet thrusters. He sent himself flying forward a until he saw a flat plain for him to land in and stopped jetting himself forward soon enough to land in it. He landed feet-first, somersaulted on the ground and finished standing up straight.

"Let's do this thing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Our protagonists have landed and begun the test. What happens next? Follow me to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: And you did thatwhy?

Chapter 7: And you did that…..why?

"'well. look who's back from the dead."

I've been busy! You can't expect me to be in multiple places at once. I'm writing some of this during lunchtime at my school.

"so you couldn't have taken some time to add more during your time when you have no homework and you spend your life wasting away on your X-box, your 3DS, and reading other fanfics?"

Hey! I have another life. Don't involve yourself in it. Just read the disclaimer.

"fine. masterwizard does not own either rwby or undertale. and if he did, they would both suck."

Screw you, too. Anyway, back to the story.

P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness and anything else that may make this story suck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Our protagonists have landed. Now they are to find teams and complete the initiation. Let's see who Sans will have on his team.

"gee. i wonder. it's not like the fact that the title of the story has acronyms containing the first letter of paps', undyne's, asgore's and my name is supposed to mean something or anything."

Shut up! Just go with it!

"anyway," Sans continued, "that guy with the weird glasses said that the people that we meet'll be on our team, so the first order of business is to find paps."

*Grrrrrr*

 _'_ _grrrrrr?'_ Sans looked to where the growl had come from. He saw, coming out of the shadows, a pack of Grimm. There were five Beawolves, two Ursa, and a Deathstalker.

"alright. never mind. move that to the second order of business."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HAH! TAKE THAT YOU VILE BEASTS!" Meanwhile, Papyrus had run into a mob of Grimm on his own. He was surrounded by a dozen Beawolves, but he was currently doing pretty well for himself. Another one was charging him, but he sidestepped and materialized a bone that he drove into the monster's neck. It dropped dead and started to disintegrate.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU CONFOUNDED CREATURES DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He materialized another bone. "EN GUARDE!"

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip past the totally awesome fight scene. I mean, bruh. It was awesome. So much epic-ness happened. You totally should've seen it.*_

"NYEH HEH HEH. THAT SHALL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH" Papyrus was now standing in the middle of a now open field with no one but him in it, striking a heroic pose, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"that's right bro. messin' with you was their first mistake."

Papyrus looked over to where the voice came from and saw, "SANS. WE'RE TEAMATES NOW. GOODIE. "

"you bet, bro. but now that you beat those idiots, let's see who else is gonna be on our team."

"YES INDEED, SANS. LET'S."

They started walking forward to another clump of trees.

"WOWIE, SANS. WE'VE BARELY EVEN STARTED THE TEST AND I ALREADY FEEL LIKE WE'RE GOING TO PASS."

"if you're taking it, of course we'll pass. no doubt about it. now let's go."

Of course, Sans was already who he should team up with. ' _let's see. i think i should start be finding undyne, first. that'll be nice. 'specially for paps.'_

"let's go this way, bro." Sans pointed left of the way they were about to go.

"OK SANS. BUT WHY?"

"i just got a feeling. who knows? it might be a shortcut." ' _when i make it one to undyne, that is.'_

 _*Speaking of Undyne*_

A noise was roaming through the forest as Undyne ran through it, her spear drawn. After her were a pair of giant Grimm, both King Taiju.

"Can't fight very well in this environment. Gotta get to an open plain." She said to herself. So far there was nothing but more trees in front of her. She looked this way and that to see if there was any light she could run toward and, with luck, find an open plain in which she could fight. The two giant snakes were getting closer, she could hear them. Then suddenly, to her right, she saw a bit of brighter sunlight. She instantly diverted her course toward that light. However, the snake on her left was close enough to get her. When she ran past it, it snapped its jaw in an attempt to kill her. Luckily, she was a very quick runner and it missed her by just a few inches. She darted out of the forest out to, to her delight, a fresh plain of short grass, which would be a perfect fighting environment. She slightly jumped out of the forest, so she landed with a somersault and ran to as far as the middle she could get. She turned to face the snakes, which by then had found their way out of the forest, their eyes fixed on Undyne.

"Alright. Come on!" She took a metal pole with a sharp-tipped cone on it. She pressed a button on the pole and it grew to eight feet and the sharp end started to hum until it turned into an electrified spear.

"Let's do this!" She charged forward to meet the snakes, "NGAHHHH!"

One of the snakes struck forward to bite Undyne. She met the bite by holding its jaw open, the top with her left arm, and the bottom with her right leg, stamping her foot down as hard as she could. With its mouth wide open, she drove the tip of her spear into the top part of his head. Almost as soon as she inserted her spear into its head, she immediately took it out and jumped back.  
The snake dropped dead as she jumped back about a yard and prepared herself for an attack from the other one. When the first snake dropped dead and started to disintegrate, the other one reeled back and prepared to strike. She quickly brought herself to a defensive stance. The snake charged forward, but the before the attack even got close to her, a large ball of fire struck the snake's head from its left side. Both the snake and Undyne looked to the side and saw a blur running towards the pair at an astonishing speed until it got up right in front of the snake and a weapon impaled a point in its neck and out of the other side came a big pillar of fire. When the fire disappeared, there was a huge, scorching hole in its neck, and it fell down dead and started to disintegrate. It was then that Undyne saw that the weapon was a trident, and on the other side of that trident…..

"Asgore?" Undyne stood from her defensive stance.

"Oh! Hello, Undyne." Asgore smiled.

"That was awesome! I've never seen you do that before!"

"Well," Asgore sheepishly scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding his trident (See what I did there? Sheepishly.), "I've never done it before on an actual living target. It was kind of awesome."

"Well, we saw each other, so I guess that means we're both on the same team."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Asgore agreed.

"then that means we're all on the same team." The pair heard a voice from the other side of the field from the forest. They looked and saw none other than Sans and Papyrus.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Papyrus!" Undyne mirrored.

"Sans!" Asgore smiled.

"asgore!" Sans replied.

Me!

"shut up. no one cares about you." Sans said to me. I looked at the readers. This coming from the character that depends on my imagination for his very existence. Anyway….

They all met each other in the middle of the field.

"WOWIE! WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME TEAM. HOW AWESOME."

"yeah, awesome. it's not like you made me take a shortcut to undyne and had asgore join her before I got here because you wanted to gather the team together because it's convenient to the story or anything like that." Sans whispered. Okay! Seriously, Sans? Just go with it and stop nitpicking.

"hard not to nitpick at something that sticks out like a stick in a haystack. heck, even this fourth wall-breaking conversation is bad writing." Well, then stop having it and don't start it in the first place. Anyway, these four protagonists were now united. Let's see how some of our other four are holding up.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip to the part where we'll soon meet the other team that's gonna meet up.*_

"This test is stupidly easy." Flowey said to himself. He had just killed a Beawolf and was currently dragging out some green vines with red spikes on them out of the dead body. "Honestly," he muttered as the vines retracted back into the hand where they had sprouted from, "why am I even here?" The only real reason I signed up for this crap was 'cause those other idiots were and I thought I would've had nothing better to do. Now I can think of a dozen things better to do than to bother myself with killing these extremely weak mindless creatures." He started walking, thinking to himself, 'Ah, well. Nowhere to go but forward. Let's just get a team and get this over with.' But very soon, he wished he had walked a different direction, for out of the side of his line of sight came none other than Chara herself. Her knife was out and she was currently wiping some blood off of it with a white rag. She stopped in place when she and Flowey saw each other.

"No." Chara said, "No no no no no. You've got to be kidding me."

"Ah, great. I was just thinking about finding a team and now I wish I hadn't. Now we're stuck with each other." Flowey said.

"Unbelievable." Chara sheathed he now clean knife and tossed away the rag. Then an idea occurred to her. "I have an idea, weed."

"You? Have an idea? There's a first."

"Oh, shut up." She scrunched her eyebrows at Flowey, "Here, listen. No one else is here. No one can see us. We're all alone. I think it's obvious as to what we're both able do."

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, I might just kill myself right here and now."

"Let's get away from each other and pretend we never saw each other." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Good. Man, I was totally thinking about something else."

"You got your way, I'll go mine and we won't have to be on the same team."

"Sounds like a plan." Flowey agreed.

"Who's making a plan?" A voice came from the forest to the side of Chara and Flowey. They both looked to where it came from, the latter looking confused, the former looking disappointed because she recognized the voice. When Flowey saw who it was, he grew disappointed, too, because the one who came out was none other than Frisk himself.

"Frisk," Chara smiled, hiding her disappointment, "it's you. Here. With me and the weed."

"Chara. Flowey. I've seen you both. And I see that you've both seen each other. So that means we're all on the same team. Awesome." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah. Awesome." Flowey shared a look with Chara, understanding the situation.

"Well no that we're all on a team together, let's go finish the test and see who else is gonna be on our team." Frisk smiled and started to go forward.

Before they followed, Chara and Flowey stayed back for a couple of seconds to mutualize.

"Okay, we're stuck with each other," Chara said, "but let me be clear: I'm not gonna like you. Quite the opposite in fact. I am still determined to hate you."

"Trust me, psycho," Flowey said, "the feeling's mutual. I hate you, too. Just as much as you hate me, if not more, as I've stated about a thousand times."

Chara frowned, "When's your next attitude swing, you weed?"

"What attitude swing?"

"Boo." Chara said smoothly as she did her scary face.

"Ah!" Flowey quickly put his arms up in defense and turned his head away with her eyes closed, "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"That's better." Chara nodded, "Now come on! Let's get this crap over with."

"Y-yes ma'am." Flowey nodded and followed Chara as she jogged to catch up with Frisk.

 _*With the power of transitioning, we can skip a whole bunch of stuff that went down*_

 _*At that place where they put those chess pieces*_

"LOOK. THERE ARE CHESS PIECES OVER THERE." Papyrus and the others walked out into a clearing and saw a place that looked like a ruin platform. There were multiple table/pillar-like structures, each of them having a different chess piece.

"The headmaster said something along the lines of finding certain items. It makes sense that these should be the items." Asgore said.

"I smell someone saying something obvious." They all turned around to see where the voice came from and saw Chara, Frisk, and Flowey. It was Chara who was talking," What was the obviousness about?"

"I wasn't being obvious." Asgore seemed offended, " I was merely making an observation"

Sans brightened up, "then would you say it was-"

"SANS." Papyrus could already sense the pun.

"- an "obvious-ation"?" Sans had a huge grin on his face.

A huge groan erupted from everyone except Frisk, who was the only one giggling. Unfortunately, their reactions were cut short by a shout that came from the forest, "FIRST WAVE INCOMING!"

They all looked to where the voice had come from. What they saw was a white-clothed figure running out of the forest. About a second later, they saw an entire hoard of Grimm chasing him.

"Bro!" Asgore shouted, "How in the world!"

"Yeah. I may or may not have stumbled onto a nest and made them angry!" He replied. He ran past and looked at Chara, "Hey, Chara" He quickly waved.

"Asriel, you have to be one of the most stupidest-" Then she stopped. Just stopped. In her mind, she played back Asriel's greeting multiple times, each time going in slow motion.

"Hey, Chara."

"Heyyy, Charrraaa."

"Heyyyyyy, Chaaarrrrrraaaaa."

Asriel had crossed eyes with her.

She quickly did the math. Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, and Sans were on a team with each other. She'd met eyes with Flowey first, and that was when Frisk showed up. That was when they became a trio, with just one more person to join their team. Asriel was now her teammate. Asriel. The ridiculously-clothed, ridiculously-grinning, and even more ridiculously-acting goat Faunus was on her team.

"FOX-DAMMIT!"

"Language, Chara!" Frisk exclaimed. She didn't even care.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, we have our teams. Now we have only to continue the storyline. If you like what you see, then consider following that sexy name above and that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you think. MasterWizard out. Stay determined.


End file.
